


Kim Sehyoon

by Callmeashy



Series: Powerless [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Eunsuh probably won't show up for a while after the first chapter tbh, Gen, Sadness, This probably doesn't make any sense, idk whether to tag violence or not because it's not graphic but it might be in the future?, people die but sehyoon and eunsuh don't, spoiler if someone exists in real life then they don't die in my fic, there is some cursing btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeashy/pseuds/Callmeashy
Summary: Sehyoon lives a happy life and he wishes it will always be that way. Wishes don't always come true.Sehyoon wants revenge and he will go against everything he ever believed in to get it.





	Kim Sehyoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Powerless series and might not make sense if you don't read at least the first chapter of Park Junhee (not that there are other chapters yet lol) I'm gonna be totally honest and say Idk if this will ever get finished or when I'll update but I'll try? It's kind of a mess.
> 
> In other news I'm freaking excited for their comeback^^

“Sehyoon come down already it’s time to cut the cake!” At his mother's voice Sehyoon ran down the stairs too fast and face planted on the carpet   
“Don’t run in the house Sehyoon.” His mother said.  
“Sorry, I’m just excited.” It was Sehyoon’s tenth birthday. His twin older brothers, were sitting at the table debating about whether blue or green was the superior color. His dad was lighting the candles while his baby sister Eunsuh watched with wide eyes in his mom’s lap.  
“Are you ready for the ceremony today? Did you practice?” His dad asked.  
“I practiced over and over and over again, I won’t mess up I promise!” Sehyoon said.  
“Remember Changmin’s ceremony?” Sehyoon’s older brother Kyungmin asked.  
The younger twin punched Kyungmin in the arm. “It was your fault, you told me that it was traditional to dance your way to the front.”  
“You mean we aren’t supposed to dance?” Sehyoon asked confused.  
“Ah you ruined it Changmin! It would have been amazing!”  
“What have you two been telling your brother?” their mother asked.  
Sehyoon’s father interrupted. “The candles are melting, hurry and make a wish.” Sehyoon’s family held hands and closed their eyes, giving their energy to Sehyoon so that his wish may come true. They let go and Sehyoon, before his family's energy could escape him, smothered the candles with his hand. His family cheered as his mother patted his hand with a cold damp cloth she had readied.  
“So what did you wish for?” Kyungmin asked.   
“I just wished for us all to have a happy life.” Sehyoon’s father chuckled at Sehyoon’s words, ruffling his hair.  
“Cute.” His mom said. “But now if it doesn’t come true what will you do?” she teased.  
“That’s just a superstition mom.” Changmin said laughing at Sehyoon’s wide eyed expression.  
“Okay everyone, eat your cake and then get dressed.” His dad said. “The package arrived this morning and it being prepared by the elders. The ceremony with start two hours from now so don’t dilly dally.”  
The oldest brothers stuffed their faces with cake. Sehyoon ate at a slower pace as he felt the nervousness begin to creep up on him. His mother set Eunsuh into her high chair and got up to pat Sehyoon on the back.  
“It’ll be okay, you’ll do well, you practiced.” Sehyoon felt better at his mother's words and ate the rest of his cake.  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
There were over a hundred people attending the ceremony in the great hall. Sehyoon swallowed air at the sight. He untied and retied his tie several times to give himself something to do while he waited for it to begin. Finally the lights dimmed and the elders began to speak.  
“The time has come for another young child to reach the age of ten. The age of receiving a weapon is one of great importance, and a great decision must be made. Sehyoon you may now come to the front.”  
Sehyoon walked to the elders at a creeping pace. The elders waited patiently until he reached them. One of them took his hand.  
“Sehyoon, before you make your decision, you are to confirm that you understand all that it entails. As you know, this is a peace seekers colony. You were born into this colony, so you know of no other way of life, but in the outside world people are not like us. They do not safely lock up their weapons and instead use them every day. They steal and murder with those very weapons. They bring about pain and suffering with those weapons. You must decide whether you wish to keep your weapon and be expelled from this peace seekers colony, or whether you want to stay, and bury your weapon forever. Make your decision now. Do you vow to live for peace for the rest of your days?” The elder said.  
“I want to stay.” Sehyoon said. Of course he did, this was his life. His family was here. His friends were here. How could he want anything else?   
The crowd laughed fondly from the back before one of the elders quieted them with a gesture.  
“The oath.” The elder softly prompted.  
“Ah!” Sehyoon said, his cheeks turning red, “I promise to never touch a weapon, to never cause destruction or pain with a weapon, and live my life as someone who seeks only peace. Who casts away the life of selfishness and instead lives for the health and happiness of others. Who lives for peace and the fulfillment that Peace brings us all.” Sehyoon said exactly as he had memorized.  
“Very well.” The elders stood back to let a man through carrying a metal box. They opened a trap door in the ground, and gave the box to Sehyoon. It lit up in his hands.  
“Go ahead.” The elder who had previously held his hand nudged him forward.  
Sehyoon edged towards the hole and dropped the box. It fell for a moment before making a loud clang as it hit the other weapon boxes in the deep. The crowd cheered and his family rushed forward to envelop Sehyoon in a hug.  
“You did so well.” His mother said.  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Sehyoon was waiting for his father and brothers to return from their trip. They had been gone nearly a month, having left just after Sehyoon’s fourteenth birthday. Eunsuh had been forcing him to play with her, even though Sehyoon was more interested in reading books. She left Sehyoon out of breath from all of her running around but they had fun nonetheless.  
Sehyoon’s mom had gotten very busy in his father's absence. She had to take over running the family store, though she never complained. Apparently whatever his father and brothers were doing, it was important.  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
It was past midnight when they showed up at their front door. Sehyoon’s mother ushered them to the dining room table getting them water to drink. Sehyoon had been awake because of a nightmare and was sitting in the living room. He noticed that Changmin was limping.  
“What happened?” Sehyoon asked.  
Kyungmin shook his head at his youngest brother. “Dad will explain” He said.  
“We couldn’t stop them.” His father said as his mother reentered the room with a tray full of sandwiches. “I expect it will only be hours until they reach us. Everyone went home to tell their families to prepare. Sihoon is telling the elders.” His father shifted his weight and groaned in pain. “Wake Eunsuh up and move the children to the shelter. It’s the most we can do but,” He put his head into his hands trying to hide his tears. “They have a bomber.” Sehyoon’s mother gasped dropping the pitcher of water she was using to refill Changmin’s glass.  
“Kyungmin, show Sehyoon where the shelter is while I get your sister.” His mother said. “Help Changmin to the shelter too, he’s not going to able to help much with that leg.”  
Sehyoon was taken to the backyard. His brother searched around in the grass until he seemed to find what he was looking for. He pulled up on what looked to be a broken branch that was hidden in the grass, but attached to it was a door leading into the ground. Changmin went down first, sitting on the steps and inching his way. Sehyoon followed and Eunsuh, who was barely awake came soon after, then the door was shut. They were in complete darkness, and no one dared to say a word.  
It was silent for what seemed like hours, then the screaming started. They could hear it clearly from the shelter. Eunsuh started to cry but Changmin clapped his hand over her mouth. “If you’re going to cry, do it without making a sound.” He whispered as a warning.   
Sehyoon widened his eyes trying to see what was around him to no avail. He could hear explosions, when they were close by. He could even feel the vibrations. After a while even the air was vibrating. He held his sister who was trying to contain her sobs. Changmin was so quiet that even his breath couldn’t be heard. Sehyoon, with the idea in his head that maybe Changmin’s wound hand been worse than they had thought, whispered to him. Changmin responded with a slap to the back of his head, a reminder not to speak.  
Three hours later and the screaming had stopped, but the explosions didn’t. it was as if they wanted to destroy the entire town, burn it to the ground. The explosions became like white noise to them. Eunsuh fell asleep, and even Sehyoon’s eyes were growing heavy. Changmin’s eyes snapped open as he realized what was happening. He shook Eunsuh awake and flicked Sehyoon’s cheek to keep him awake.   
He spoke with less than a breath, “Don’t fall asleep, we aren’t getting enough oxygen down here. If you fall asleep you might not wake up again.” Sehyoon sat straight up. He pulled Eunsuh into a standing position so that she wouldn’t fall asleep again.  
There was a loud clang at the door and they froze. It clanged again, as if someone had stepped on the door and was now stepping off. There were voices outside and then, far worse than a nightmare, the door opened. They were momentarily blinded by the light and Eunsuh began to openly sob. An extremist entered, a woman with long glowing rod.   
“I found an adult and two youths,” The woman said to a walkie talkie. “The adult is injured.” The response came without hesitation. “Kill them.”  
The woman raised her weapon to swing at Eunsuh. Changmin leapt at the woman knocking her weapon to the side, it still hit Eunsuh in her arm. She screamed out from the pain and collapsed against Sehyoon. Changmin shouted at them “Run! Find Mom and Dad! Go!” He was able to block the attacker for them to escape. Sehyoon led Eunsuh along, she was able to run, but it was like she had gone blind from the shock. The woman’s tore into Changmin’s body with her weapon but he refused to scream. He didn’t want to give Sehyoon a reason to turn around.  
There wasn’t anyone outside of the shelter. They were just barely able to find a place to hide. They stayed there for the rest of the night. No one came to look for them. Eunsuh fell asleep on Sehyoon’s lap.

The next morning it was quiet. The extremists had cleared the area, knowing that looters would be coming soon. He shook Eunsuh to wake her up. She only moaned, not having the energy to open her eyes. Her arm was getting worse. If they didn’t get her help soon she would die.  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
He found a refugee camp a day and a half away.   
“Who is there?” SOmeone shouted through the gate.  
“I’m... My town was attacked. We need help.”  
“We don’t have room for any more people, find somewhere else.”  
“Please!” Sehyoon shouted. “My sister is she’s only seven years old. She’s been wounded, if we don’t get help now she’ll die!” Sehyoon banged against the gate. “Please just. Take my sister at least. Save her! Please!” He slumped against the gate too tired to stand. All he could do was beg.  
Several minutes later the gate opened and a man with a weapon came out to them.  
“We can take the girl but only her. There was a sickness a while back that took our leaders daughter’s life. Possibly due to grief our leader has kindly agreed to adopt your sister. You may stay for one day only and then you need to leave.”  
Sehyoon was fine with this. He had something he needed to do anyway. He stayed only until Eunsuh woke up.  
“You’ll come back for me right?” Eunsuh cried as a man inspected her arm.  
It took Sehyoon a moment to answer. “I’ll try my best.” He whispered.  
“You have to Sehyoon! You have to come back to me.”  
“I... I promise Eunsuh. I will.”  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Sehyoon dug through the rubble desperately. It was here, he knew it was. They building may be gone but he knew his town. He knew his church. This was where the weapon’s were.  
After nearly 2 days of searching he found the opening. Wrenching the door open and leaping into the darkness. It wasn’t nearly as deep as he had thought. Dirt had partially filled the pit full of weapon cases from generations of their people. He searched the dark hole digging for hours until finally one of the boxes lit up, signifying it was his weapon.  
He cried knowing what he was about to do went against everything he had been taught in life. “I know I made an oath.” He murmured “ I know I promised never to cause destruction with a weapon, but I made that oath when you were all there by my side. Alive. I made that oath for you all and now I will break it for you as well.”  
He bowed his head as he committed his crime.  
“It’s... a gun. It’s a tiny fucking gun. If I tried shooting someone with this they probably just laugh and brush it off. What the fuck those people had bombs that could destroy buildings and I have this tiny fucking gun!” He screamed.”There aren’t even any bullets how am I supposed to avenge my people with a tiny gun and no bullets and fuck!” He aimed the gun at a rock in the distance and pulled the trigger. Some kind of light came out of the gun and suddenly a bullet shot from the gun hitting the rock.  
“What...” Upon examination the rock had a small nick and no bullet to be found. “I’m not even going to know what hit them.” He said miserably.  
Weapon in hand he went on his way. He’d figure something out.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear Sehyoon's community aren't necessarily pacifists. They are just against the use of weapons. The whole peace thing is lowkey propaganda lol.


End file.
